Dylan Hunt (Andromeda)
as Dylan Hunt]] Dylan Hunt is a fictional character in the television series Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda. He is portrayed by Kevin Sorbo. History Dylan Hunt is a member of the Intergalactic Systems Commonwealth High Guard. Dylan Hunt was born in Visharna-Tarn, a city on the Commonwealth's capital planet, Tarn-Vedra, to a Paradine father employed as a highly paid gardener at the Imperial Gardens and a mother employed as a genetically enhanced high-Gravity World Shuttle pilot. Dylan Hunt is human, half genetically enhanced because his mother was a Heavy-Worlder, descended from a race of superhumans genetically engineered to live on the harsh and hostile environments of high-gravity alien planets. Because of this, he is much stronger and faster than the average human being (he was able to hold his own in hand to hand combat against a Nietzschean warrior, indicating that he has about five times normal human strength, speed and endurance, and most likely superhumanly fast reflexes as well). Hunt served two years as an Enlisted Man. He then attended the High Guard Academy and graduated with honours. He served in Argosy Special Ops and commanded or served on the Crimson Eclipse. Immediately prior to his command on the Andromeda Ascendant, he was given a secret mission to extradite the dictator Ferrin from the planet Mobius so he could stand trial on Tarn-Vedra for war crimes. When he confronted Ferrin he was shot in the side and Ferrin was killed. The mission was still seen as a success by the High Guard and Dylan Hunt was given command of the Starship Andromeda and his partner on the mission, Nietzschean warrior Gaheris Rhade, was made his First Officer. He dated Sarah Riley for several years and they were going to get married until Dylan Hunt was presumed dead or lost at the Battle of Hephaistos. At the Battle of Hephaistos, Dylan Hunt was betrayed by his first officer and best man, the Nietzschean warrior Gaheris Rhade. The men and women of his crew abandoned ship and he killed Gaheris Rhade in self defence. The starship Andromeda was pulled near a black hole and experienced very extreme time dilation. While seconds passed for Dylan Hunt and the Andromeda, 303 years passed for the rest of the universe. Meanwhile, the avatar of the black hole freed Dylan or at least his Paradine part from the time dilation and they pursued a relationship, but when the Eureka Maru started to pull the Andromeda from the black hole the Paradine half of Dylan "re-merged" with his human half though the Black Hole's Avatar Marida tries to convince him to stay but fails. Hunt was rescued when the Eureka Maru attempted to salvage the Andromeda. He convinced the crew of the Maru to join him and help him restore the now fallen Systems Commonwealth. Although the crew lacked the military training and efficiency of his old one, their small size meant that Dylan bonded with them to a far greater extent than he had ever done in the Commonwealth, resulting in them becoming more like a family to him than a simple crew. Over the course of their mission, he came to see Beka Valentine as his closest friend, and formed equally close bonds with Seamus Harper and Trance Gemini, although his relationship with Tyr Anasazi was generally strained; although they could depend on each other in a fight, Dylan knew that, in the end, he could only "trust Tyr to be Tyr". He helped form a small Restored Systems Commonwealth, with about 50 member worlds. When he found out his father was a Paradine (a human-like offshoot of the infamous Vedrans), he learned that he also had space-time manipulation powers, although it took him a while to learn how to use them. External links *[http://www.andromedatv.com/ Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda--official site] Category:Andromeda (TV series) characters Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate time Category:2000 introductions